Sarrassia
"The Sith are the enemies of life itself, yet I will allow that isolated and accidental good can sometimes result from their rule. The religious war that has devastated Sarrassia since the rule of Chancellor Am-Ris is reportedly at an end under the rule of Lord Bactra, who has kept the Grumani Hierophants in check and barred Spumani Crusaders from pursuing their typically sanguinary quests. Though Bactra cares only for the planet's deposits of Sarrassian iron, I am grateful for any circumstance that lessens bloodshed." :―Vannar Treece, ancient Jedi Master Sarrassia was a world in the Sarrassia, in the Grumani Sector. It was a known source of Sarrassian Iron and the capital world of the Aurora Star Empire History Cold War During the term of Republic Supreme Chancellor Paran Am-Ris a religious war started on Sarrassia that ravaged the planet for more than two and a half millennia. New Sith Wars During the Republic Dark Age the war was reported to be ended by the ancient Sith Lord Ayanos Bactra. Bactra succeeded in keeping the Grumani Hierophants in chek and barring Spumani Crusaders froom pursuing their typically sanguinary quests, although he cared only for planet's deposits of Sarrassian iron. The Fall During the Fall and the subsequent Long Night, Sarrassia along with the entirety of the Grumani Sector and the rest of the eastern sector of the Outer Rim Territories was left untouched by the Black Sun and the Zygerrian Slave Empire. Unlike the rest of the galaxy, the Grumani sector was not inhabited by pirate, slaver, ex-Imperial and former GFT forces leaving it fresh to be taken as the powerbase of the Aurora Star Empire Defenses and armed forces Sarrassia is one of the most heavily defended planet in the galaxy. Space In the defenses of the Sarrassia system, the first line is the Royal Fleet, charged with defending the systems's outer edges against attacks and for rapid response to other fleets. Royal fleet *Executor-class Star Dreadnoughts (2) *Imperial II-class Star Destroyers (550) *Pellaeon-class Star Destroyers (1050) *Interdictor-class Star Destroyers (50) *Lancer-class frigates (20) The Inner system is protected by a series of powerful space stations aided in their duty by the use of advanced starfighters coming from Sienar Fleet Systems along with Orbital Long Range Scanners as they are charged with tracking incoming vessels and alerting the Royal Fleet of any type of incursion into the system. Inner system defense *Cardan IV-class Space Stations (3) *Cardan V-class Space Stations (2) *Orbital Long Range Scanner (1) *Kuat Drive Yards weapons platforms (5) *TIE D/Defender squadrons *Preybird-class starfighter squadrons The surface is protected by several defenses for surface to space combat to surface to surface combat including elite forces such as the Bloodguard Commandos and the Aurora Elite Guard who are deployed only by the Royal Family and answerable only to them. Ground force defense ' ' Structures *m-68 planetary magnapulse cannons *v-180 anti-orbital ion cannons *w-165 planetary turbolasers *DSS-02 shield generators *HVs-2 hypervelocity guns Army *Aurora Star Troopers (147,000) *Bloodguard Commandos (200) *Aurora Elite Guard (400) *Ghost Commandos (50) *Phase III dark troopers (100) *All Terrain Armored Transports (100) *All Terrain Tactical Enforcers (200) *Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery (250) Category:ASE-aligned planets Category:Outer Rim planets